TWNE: As The King
by thatsclassicemy
Summary: Second Book in the Things We Never Expected Series. Stiles is now king. How will he and the pack adapt to this. Read to understand their journey. READ THE FIRST BOOK BEFORE THIS ONE!
1. Previously In Things We Never Expected

**If you haven't read**_**TWNE: Alpha's Mate **_**than you should. This story won't make any sense without that story. Also please check out my beta's story **_**Are you Ready by JetoiCarver. She has helped me write all of my stories so far so this one is dedicated to her. **_**Please check out FangirlNation on YouTube, Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram. Links are in my bio**

**Thank you guys. Please enjoy this story that I made you wait so long for. Love you guys. -Emy**

Derek POV

It's been a week since the elves became part of the pack. Anyla and Jeyd have fit in perfectly. The day after they arrived Stiles suggested the girls go on a shopping trip. Since then Anyla has be glued to their hip.

Stiles also suggested that we, the guys, build a playground and a tree house for the cubs in the back yard. We bond a lot with Jeyd, and since he's been glue to Danny's hip.

Today is Monday, which means the pack starts school. I've been dreading today for months.

Lula has decided she can't be without Stiles for long so she will spend the morning with him at school, and the afternoon at home with the cubs.

Anyla and Jeyd have been registered for school. They're 128 years old in elf, but only 16 in human. They didn't have too, but they wanted to be with the pack.

The alarm clock goes off, efficiently waking Stiles. I've been up since 5. Stiles turns off the alarm then turns to me.

"Morning." I say as I lean over to kiss him. We get up and prepare for the day. After the bed is made, we head downstairs together.

We stop at the nursery to check on the cubs. They're running around Lula and Joseph, who are lying between the cribs. When they see us the run to our feet. I squat down and ruffle their fur.

The cubs and I stop on the second floor while Stiles continues to the kitchen. He begins to make breakfast for the pack.

The cubs and I split up to wake the pack. The cubs take their pick and disturb the sleeping wolves. Eventually the pups are awake and taking turns in the bathroom.

I go to the kitchen with the cubs trailing behind me. Stiles is at the stove making bacon and eggs. I kiss him on the cheeks and take over the bacon.

As we finish putting breakfast on the table the pups come down. "Morning Alphas." they all greet.

"Morning Pups." Stiles and I respond. "So who's ready for their first day of school?" I question sarcastically.

They all groan, and eat their breakfast. "What are you going to do all day, Derek?" Stiles asks, while stuffing his face with food.

"I have a cafe/club to run, remember?" I pause to take a spoon of eggs. "We're having job interviews after lacrosse practice, don't forget."

We finish the rest of breakfast chattering about random, useless things. Finally at 7:30 they leave the house.

Joseph and I get the cubs cleaned up, and then take them to the cafe. At Wolf's Den I leave the cubs with Joseph in the middle. I open the cafe and start a long day.

Erica's POV

When we get school everyone is watching us. I guess the whole pack together can attract attention.

We go straight to the cafeteria we're give you your schedule. We separate into the lines. Stiles has us meet up at the door.

Thanks to some assistance for Derek and Sheriff Stilinski we all have at least two other pack members in each class.

Stiles takes a picture of all are schedules, so he knows where we are. We all have lunch together, so we split up, and go to class. This is going to be a long year I thought.

Stiles POV

I've sat through four classes. The teachers just told us what we needed for their classes, and their class rules. After my list was made, I ignored the teachers, choosing to bond even more with Lula.

When we were dismissed for lunch, I went to the back of the school. Lula transformed into wolf form. She nuzzled me goodbye and took off through the woods.

I went back inside once she was gone. In the cafeteria the pack had claimed a table for us. They all greet me as I sit down at the head of the table. (The table is an octagon.) "Hey, pups. I hope you're hungry cause made you lunch." They all cheer as a take it out of my backpack. I made them all ham and turkey subs. (It also has cheese, salami, and baloney.) "Ethan, can you go get us soda from that machine. 7 Pepsi and 7 Dr. Pepper." I hand him a twenty dollar bill as he gets up. "Erica and Isaac, hand out two subs to everyone." They immediately obey.

Danny helps Ethan hand out the soda. Once everyone has one they look to me. I take a bit of my sub, and then the pups begin to eat. We all carry a conversation as we eat. I notice the other people in the cafeteria are staring at us. I let it slide.

After lunch classes go by fast and next thing I know were all climbing into the cars and heading to the cafe.

When we get to Wolf's Den Derek is at the cafe counter pouring someone coffee. I sneak up behind him and plant a kiss on his neck. He turns at the last second and kisses my lips.

We leave the girls in charge so that we can do the interviews. They're twenty people waiting in the middle area. We only plan on hiring 5 to 15 people. Only Cora, Danny, Jeyd, Anyla, and the twins actually work here.

We call them one by one into the office to interview. We look over their application and ask them a few questions. We give them all a trial run before we decide.

We end up employing 15 people. We let them leave with a promise to get them started tomorrow.

I go check on the cubs, while Derek goes get us some coffee. Once the coffee is drained, I merge with Lula and play with the cubs. Derek merges with Joseph and plays with us.

I bolt awake. I look around the room and notice Derek isn't in the office. The cubs are asleep next to Lula and Joseph on the floor.

After a moment I realize what woke me up. My phone is ringing. I pick it up. "Hello?" I answer.

"Stiles," Scott replies through the phone. "We have a problem."

"What do you mean a problem?" I question him.

"We just got back to the house. And... We, we were attacked by something." He says.

I hear someone grab the phone from him. "Stiles, we were attacked on the way home, and whatever it was to Jackson, Erica, and Boyd with it."

I get up, and leave the room, Lula trailing behind me. I go to the cafe and find Derek. "Isaac get everyone into the house. Go to the safe room. Wait for me to get there." I don't wait for an answer before I hang up.

"Safe Room? What happened?" Derek asks me.

"We have a situation. I'll explain on the way. Cora, Danny, and Anyla, stay here and watch the cafe. Don't go home until I give you the okay. Derek, Ethan, Aiden, and Jeyd let's go."

A caught their scent twenty minutes ago. Derek, Joseph, Lula, and I have been following it. The wolves run ahead, as Derek and I run side by side a few meters behind.

_"Stiles, Derek there's an empty building up ahead. Their scent stops there."_ Lula says in our minds.

When we get closer to the building I mask our scent. I motion for us to split up and circle the building. Lula comes with me and we find an entrance from the back. I listen closely and hear Jackson, Erica, and Boyd's heartbeats underneath the building.

"Derek! I found a way in. I can hear them under the building." I call out Derek and Joseph come around the corner.

I open the door and the wolves go in first. We're light on our feet as we go across the empty room to the door that leads to the basement. The door leads into a hall. When we turn the corner we're ambushed by two creatures. They're giant and really ugly. They swing at us with giant baseball bats. They're ogres, I realize.

When it swings the bat again I latch on. The ogre waves the bat to shake me off. It doesn't work; instead I climb up its shoulder. It drops the bat and swats at me. I anticipated that and climbed onto its head. From its head I see Derek doing the exact same thing to the other one.

Derek and I run across their shoulders to each other. The ogres moved with us. At the last second Derek and I jump off as the ogres bump heads, successful knocking each other out.

Once on the ground Derek and I follow our wolves through the door. We go down the stairs and into the room at the bottom.

The room was empty except for Jackson, Erica, and Boyd, who were tied hands first to the ceiling. I went over to cut them down while Derek scouts the room.

I peeled of the tapes from their mouths. Then I heard it. I turn around and find Derek being held by the throat by a Tergon. (A tergon is like a kanima, except it's good and helpful. But it stays in one form. )

The tergon approaches me. It looks into my eyes. _"Are you the one they call Gemini?" _it hisses.

I watch it carefully. "That depends on if you're going to let us go." I reply. Suddenly it collapses at my feet.

_"Please, Gemini, I am ill. The disease is killing my babies. You're the only person who can help." _it cries. The tergon let's Derek go.

I reach for him and check him over. Once I know he's okay, I go into action. "Derek get the pups out of here. Call Scott to bring the car. And let Cora know they can go home. Come back here once they're safe." I instructed him.

He gives me a bewildered look, but does as I ask anyway. Once they've gone up the stairs and move towards the tergon. I put my hand on its shoulder and evaluate it.

"I don't know what you have it isn't an ordinary sickness. But I think I have a spell that can heal you." I tell the tergon.

_"Please, anything if it means my children are healthy and safe."_ It replies.

When I look over at Lula she nods in confirmation. "Okay. Let's give it a try, just don't move." I tell the tergon. I place a hand on her shoulder and the other in the middle of her back. Lula hums a tune as I say the spell. "_Healium aposefe morta."_ I say three times for the spell to work.

The tergon's body begins to glow. I look away when it gets too bright. I look back at the tergon when the light dies down. Next to her are three tergon babies.

She stares at them for a moment, then at me. _"Thank you, Gemini. You shall be the best_ _Inegerld ruler, and you're children after you." _She announces.

At that moment Derek walks back in. "Stiles, it's time to go." He says.

"Will you be alright here?" I ask the Tergon. It nods, and then we leave the room.

When I walk outside everything except for Lula disappears. We're surrounded by orange fog. I hear someone call my name, and then everything goes black.

I'm in the Council throne room when I wake up. I'm lying on a couch in the corner. "Stiles." I hear someone above me call. My vision focuses, and I realize that person is Derek.

"What are we doing here? How did we get here? How are you here? Where's the pack? Where-" I start asking questions before Derek can stop me.

"Alyssa and Meghan transported us from the cafe. They said to let you sleep. But you've been out for hours." He explains. "As for the pack they are with everyone else in the other throne room."

I grab his hand and he leads me out of the room and into a hall. "This an actual place, and not just in my mind?" I question out loud. We were in a castle. It was a giant, magnificent, elegant castle. The halls were decorated nicely with torches or swords hanging every few meters.

"Yes. It happens to be in the middle of North Carolina. It's invisible to anyone or thing that's not supernatural. But your Dad and Melissa can see it." Derek replies.

Derek stops at a pair of grand doors. Two guards open them for us. I enter first. I am surprised to find about fifty people in large groups standing around, and the pack.

I wave to them as the council approaches me. "Well take him from here Derek." Alyssa says, leading me to the thrones at the front of the room.

Krystal sits me in the largest throne in the middle as everyone quiet down. Alyssa stands beside me and speaks. "As you all know Gemini Stilinski was discovered as Inegerld three months ago." She pauses and everyone nods. "We, the council, have started him on the six tasks of Ineger." The people look surprised at this.

Manuel continues next. "Ladies and gentlemen, Gemini, Stiles, has completed all six tasks." He announces.

"Which makes him the First Inegerld King. And on this night we will have his Coronation." Meghan proclaims.

Everyone cheers as Cameron steps forward with the crown. "Repeat after me. I, Gemini Stilinski, pledge to be the King of Inegerlds." He pauses so I can repeat to the people. "I will rule with justice and equality, and protect my people with my life." I repeat it word for word.

He places the crown on my head and the crown erupts in cheers. Someone yells "Long Live King Stilinski!" and everyone picks up. I stand and drag Derek to my side. I give him one long kiss full of love.

Now that you known the beginning I can tell you the end.

**Now that you have a recap of what happened at the end of the last book, here's the first chapter of As The King. Hope you enjoy. and Please check out FangirlNation and subscribe. Links are in my bio. Check out my beta's story **_**Are you Ready by JetoiCarver. Love you guys. -Emy**_


	2. Chapter 1 King

Scott's POV

Cameron places the crow on Stiles's head and someone yells "Long Live King Stilinski!" and everyone cheers it too. Stiles walks forward to Derek and kisses him deeply. I look away at their display of affection.  
After a moment Isaac whispers in my ear. "You can look now. They're done being lovey-dovey." I smile at him and look at the thrones again.  
Derek and Stiles are standing hand in hand while the Inegerld cheered before them. After another moment Meghan got up to make an announcement.  
"To celebrate our first king we are holding a feast in the Great Room. Please join Our King and his pack in there before you retire for the night." Meghan finishes.  
At that the council starts down the steps and out the door followed by Stiles and Derek, then the pack, and finally the Inegerld.  
We're lead down the hall to the double doors at the end. The room is giant. No wonder they call it the Great Room. There are rows and rows of tables. At the front of the room there is a stage with two of the rectangle tables.  
Krystal turns to us and explains "The head table is for the King and his family, the one next to it is for his pack. And the one directly in front of them on the group is for the Inegerld Council. Please take your seat."  
Stiles takes lead and sits at the head with Derek at his side. Lula, Joseph, and the cubs, who are in wolf form, opt to lie in front of the table. The rest of us sit down at the second table. Cora sits at the head with me to her right and Isaac next to me and Allison next to him. On Cora's left is Erica then Boyd, then Danny then Ethan. Across from Cora is Sheriff Stilinski with my mom to his left, and Chris next to her. To right of the Sheriff are Lydia and Jackson, then Aiden, with Anyla and Jeyd on the ends of their side.  
The first course was served but everyone in the room waited until Stiles the Derek took their first bite before digging in.  
Isaac and I moaned in sync when we took our first bite. This was like heaven in my mouth. We looked at each other for a moment before stuffing our faces. I could get use to living like this.

Stiles POV

Everyone enjoys the feast. And around 11 Derek and I decide to call it a night since we do have school tomorrow.  
I stand to approach the council and everyone stands with me. This surprises me because it was unexpected. I clear my throat then address the Inegerld "Ummm... Thank you? Please be seated. That won't be necessary every time I stand. Please go back to your meal, thank you." I finish.  
Everyone sits back down and go back to their meals and conversation. I make my way off the stairs and to the Inegerld Council. "My King." Alyssa greets when I get to their table.  
"Uggg. Don't do that either! It's just Stiles please," I announce.  
"Yes, my ki-, um Stiles. How can we be of assistance?" Alyssa asks.  
"My pack and I have to get back to Beacon Hills. As much as we like it here we do has a life to get back to in Beacon Hills. Plus we just started school so we can't skip. Derek and I will be back tomorrow after school to discuss how this is going to work. Does that work for you guys?" I explain.  
"Of course whatever pleases you, my King. Sorry, Stiles."Alyssa answers.  
I nod at her. Then turn to the pack who have finally finished eating. I go back to Derek at the head of the table. "Are we ready?" I ask. Derek nods as he stands. He puts an arm on my waist as the pack stands to leave.  
I look at the Inegerlds that I rule. "Inegerlds, thank you for host my pack and I. I am glad to be your king and will do whatever is in my power to protect you and let our race grow. We must depart but we will be seeing a lot more of each other, if all goes well. Enjoy the rest of your night!" I say to them. Someone shouts "_Long Live King Stiles!"_ and the rest pick up.  
I turn to the pack and they nod that they're ready to go. Joseph howls that they're ready. I scent Derek once before I transport us to the foyer of our house.

Derek POV

As soon as we enter our bedroom Stiles pounces on me. He attacks my lips with his and I give him access to my mouth and his tongue slides in. "Gosh Der," his voice is hoarse in my ear.  
Stiles's voice alone has my blood running. Stiles practically rips my shirt of my body. "You don't know how much I wanted you tonight." I claim. "You looked so sexy being in control like that!"  
Stiles blushes a little at that comment. Then he gains confidence and thrust his cock against mine. My cock twitches at that. "Off! Off now! Why do we still have clothes on? Get them off!" Stiles orders.  
We break for a minute to take the rest of our clothes off and then resume kissing. It's gentler this time, less needy. Stiles plants his hand on my ass gently squeezing it. Then he rubs his hands all over it and I moan as his finger goes into my crack.  
My hands are roaming his body as I leave a trail of hickies on this neck.  
Stiles pushes me onto the bed. He crawls onto me and reaches into the drawer on his nightstand to get the lub. Stiles thrust his fingers in my mouth and I suck on them happily. After a moment or two he removes them. He puts lub on his fingers and inserts one in my hole.  
I could have come right then and there but I didn't. I moan and squeal as Stiles works me open. By now Stiles has three fingers in. "Stiles! Please?" I beg.  
"Please what Derek? Use your words." Stiles replies curling his fingers inside of me. This sends me withering in pleasure.  
"Please? Please make love to me Stiles? I want your dick in me. Please?" I beg him.  
"Look who can use their words! Of course you can have my cock be patient, Der." Stiles answers. After a moment Stiles removes his fingers. I whine at the loss.  
I hear Stiles put lub on his dick. And before I can say anything it's at my hole. Stiles looks ar me for confirmation and when I nod at him he thrusts his entire length in. I moan and squeal even more ready to cum right then.  
Stiles thrust in hard and fast and I meet every single thrust. After a dozen or so thrust I'm exclaiming that I'm going to cum. I cum shouting Stiles's name and coat both of us in jizz.  
Stiles thrust a few more times before cuming inside of me. He clasp on top of me. I kiss him once before I close my eyes. After a little bit my cum starts to dry so I lay Stiles next to me and go get a wash cloth from the bathroom to clean us off with. Stiles is deep in sleep by the time I come back. I clean us both off then fall asleep next to Stiles.

**So that was my first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed that. Next chapter will be up shortly since it's summer and I don't have a lot of plans. I write best really late so I 'll be posting really early or really late. Thank you for being patient with me and waiting this long for a second book. Teen Wolf did come back on today. Tell me what you think about Stalia and Maila period. Do you guys want me to introduce her and make her pack in my fic? Please comment, vote and tell you fangirl best friends that I'm writing the second book. Love you guys! -Emy**


	3. Chapter 2

Jackson POV

I woke up to someone pounding on my bedroom door. "Jackson get up! We have school." Stiles shouts before moving on to the next room. I look at the clock on the night stand. It reads 6:05. I groan into my pillow before getting up. I walk to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When I go down to the kitchen for breakfast it's 6:40 already. I notice everyone is already there as Stiles sets a plate in front of me. My breakfast consist of eggs and bacon. I mumble "Thanks mom" before I dig in. Stiles freezes and so does everyone else. After a moment I realize what I said and freeze with the fork in my mouth. We all stare at Stiles. After a moment he shrugs his shoulders and goes back to what he was doing.

"I thought Isaac would be the first one to call me that, besides the cubs." Stiles says Isaac blushes and the rest of us laugh. We all go back to eating our breakfast when Stiles speaks up. "Okay guys, so after school Derek and I have to go back to the castle to find out what my king duties are. I need a few of you working at the den after school and I need the rest of you here to bond with the cubs.

"Pack bonding is very important for them right now. They need to find anchors and it should be the pack until they're old enough to need a new one. I'll give it a few more days before they start taking their human form more than their wolf one. Is everyone good because we have to go to if we don't want to be late for school?"

We all get up and put our dishes in the dishwasher before going back to our rooms to get our backpacks and head out the door. I jump into my Porche with Lydia, Danny, Ethan, and Aiden.

I pull out of the drive way and head down the dirt road to get into town. I look in the backseat and notice Aiden staring at Lydia. I can smell want all over him. I look over to Lydia and notice she's not paying attention. I let out a small growl, but I chose to focus on driving rather than ripping his throat out.

At the school I park in my usual spot and we all wait for Stiles and Alison to pull up. Alison gets out of her car followed by Scott and Isaac. Stiles pulls up with Erica, Boyd, Anyla, and Jeyd. Even though they already know all of this they wanted to go to school with the pack. Why I don't know because I would have preferred to stay at home. School was a waste of my time.

We all walk into the building together but go our separate ways after Stiles hands out lunches. I head to my first class with Allison because Stiles and Derek made sure we had at least one pack member in each class. Allison locked our arms together and found us a sat next to each other.

Ever since last semester when I was trying to make Scott tell me what he was I've had a crush on Alison. It wasn't a problem at first because I was just using her, but I think it's developing into something bigger fast. I just hope Lydia and Scott don't find out. Alison waves her hand in front of my face and I come back to the present. I smile at her and the Geometry teacher walks in saving me from having to say anything.

Isaac POV

"Scott is so frustrating!" I tell Stiles during history.

"What did he do now?" Stiles asks.

"It's just, I already told you I like him but he's with Alison. But he keeps flirting with me. I don't know if he realizes he's doing it or not but I can't take it anymore. At this point I want to jump him and-"

"OKAY!" Stiles interrupts. "I'll talk to him, but I can't promise you anything okay?" I nod at him.

Scott probably doesn't like me that way. I can usually handle being around him and keeping my emotions in check, but today has just been an off day. I think Scott was flirting with me in second period but I don't know if he was serious or if he even meant it or if he was doing it unconsciously. I let my head hit the desk before going back to doodling our names in hearts while ignoring the teacher.

Aiden POV

Lydia is sitting in front of me. We're in English. They replaced Ms. Blake but this one is even worse.

Lydia is sitting with her back straight and one leg over the other writing something in a journal. She's such a tease. Flaunting herself at me but not offering. I really want to jump her and take her. But she's with Jackson and Ethan would hate me if I ruined our second chance with this pack after we tried so hard to be here.

I'll keep my feelings to myself for now, but I can't keep them forever. I'm going to have to do something about them soon, just not yet.


	4. Chapter 3

Stiles POV

After school Derek and I take the cubs, who are in their human forms, to the castle for my first meeting as king.

Isaac, Danny, Ethan, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd head to the Den to relieve the morning workers. Scott heads to the vet clinic while Lydia, Allison, Jeyd, Anyla, and Aiden head back to the Manor.

Once I know everyone has reached their destination I teleport Derek, the cubs, and myself to the castle. We appear in the throne room where the council is seated on their thrones. The thrones have been rearranged. In the middle there is the biggest throne, that's probably the king one now that I think about it. Next to it is the exact same throne but not as big. I assume it's Derek's. On the right side of my throne there are another three thrones smaller in size but just as magnificent that are occupied by Meghan, Manuel, and Krystal. On the left side of Derek's throne there are two more thrones being occupied by Alyssa and Cameron.

When the council notices our presence the stop their conversation and bow to us. "My King," They all say.

"Guys," I groan. "What did I say about the formalities?" I ask.

"Sorry Stiles, force of habit." Alyssa answers.

I sigh. "Well I told you last night that I would come back for a meeting so we can discuss... Everything really."

"Alright let's go to the Council Room it'll be more private. And later you'll get a tour and have a blueprint uploaded to your system." Meghan announces.

"Um about that." I say as we head up the hallway and a flight of stairs. We turn a corner and enter a room a few doors down. "So when I found out about being Inegerld someone mentioned something about being part computer. But I only saw words in my eyes and then that was it. Like nothing since then. So is it like malfunctioning or something?" I explain.

The council burst out laughing in their seats. The sudden noise startled baby Alyssa who was in my hands. When she started to cry they calmed down, so I could calm her too. Isaiah and Luxa stayed asleep in Derek's arms like they had been.

"Sorry your majesty, but you're quite funny. Inegerlds don't 'malfunction' as you said. You're system just hasn't been activated." Krystal responded.

"Oh. Okay. That sounds better than what I thought. So how do we um active my 'system'?" I ask.

"Well we, um, have to find your power spot and activate you." Cameron says. "Let me just scan you for your spot," His eyes get red dots on them as he looks me up and down. "Found it. It's, um, below your belly button. Why don't we take the cubs and King Derek can press it?" Cameron suggests.

We hand the cubs over to the council and I take off my shirt. Derek then presses my belly right above my dick. The moment Derek touches the spot a shock goes through me. Everything goes dark for a second before the lights come back.

I realize I'm looking at a giant screen. There are words all over the screen and after a second it focuses and I realize that this is my eye. The words are explaining where everything is and how to control the system. And in the bottom corner there's a view of what my eye is actually seeing.

I can see Derek looking worriedly at me, so I reach a hand out to him. "I'm fine Der, but this is wicked cool!" I say as I explore the system. It can do anything I really am part computer.

After a few minutes I think I understand how everything works so I go back to seeing out of my own eyes. "Alright now that that has been taken care of, should we discuss how my magic works? Or how this king thing works?" I question.

"No silly, you're magic works with belief so if you believe it will happen." Replies Meghan.  
I nod at her as I put back on my shirt to show I understand.

"Well that explains a lot. Okay. So that leaves my Kingnessship. How is that going to work?" I ask.

This time Alyssa speaks up. "We know that education is very important to you, so until you finish your senior year you will have to come here after school three days a week."

Manuel continues, "As the King you have to know your subjects so you have to meet with every single Inegerld so that they are in your system.

"We can start the meetings as soon as you're ready. After you meet the Inegerlds then you have to meet with all the werewolf alphas, as you and Derek are the most powerful alphas to exist. Then you have to meet with the leaders of each supernatural leader so that they recognize your position. That would be easiest with a Recognition Ball on the Full Moon.

"Oh! The Recognition Ball is like a Coronation but so that other supernatural creatures. Meghan, Krystal you guys should start planning that now. The full moon is only two weeks away!" Manuel finishes.

"Okay! Yea. Come on Meghan. We have to go meet with the staff and planners. Stiles we will be back to ask your opinions on things and to get you fitted for clothes." Krystal announces as she drags Meghan out of the room.

"Well, since they have control of that lets go back to you duties a king. After you have meet with your subjects you have to start ruling them. There will be weekly audience days where they come ask you to help with any problems they can't solve on their own. There will also be enrollments for our army and your guard force. But that is for Derek since he is your mate to decide who is on your guard force and who is in the army to protect the kingdom. Other than that we deal with problems as they come," finishes Alyssa.

After a moment I respond. "That doesn't seem too hard. What do have for me right now. I still have a few hours before I have to go home. Here I'll take her." I say when I notice Luxa getting fussy in Alyssa's arms. As soon as she's in my arms she settles down. "Daddy's got you, baby." I shh in her ear.

"Here I'll change them and bring them back to the Manor for a nap." Derek says reaching for Luxa.

"No don't be silly! I'll just make their cribs appear here. I don't want to make them travel right now." I reply immediately. I make their cribs appear at the end of the room and a changing table next to them. Derek changes Isaiah and Alyssa, while I change Luxa and we settle all three of them in their cribs. "See perfectly fine. This way we can keep an eye on them why we work." I rebut. "What do you have for us?"

"Well you and Alyssa are going to go to your study and get you to sign some documents and stuff, and then make invitations to the Ball. And Derek is going to stay here with Cameron and me and we're going to settle on requirements and stuff for your guard force and the army.

"Alright Ms. Alyssa, lead the way." I say holding the door open.

Allison POV

"Scott, is that you?" I ask from my bed.

Scott comes in and sits on the bed. "Allison, I did something. But I'm afraid of what it will do to us."

"Whatever you did I don't think it's as bad as what I did." I reply.

"What do you mean? What did you do Allison?" Scott asks.

I take a breath before I answer him. "I kissed Jackson." I blurt out.

"WHAT?!" Scott screams.

"It was an accident." I start as the tears come down. "I went to the Den to get some coffee for us at the Manor and Jackson helped me carry all of them to my car and he was standing so close and he leaned in and I leaned in and we kissed. I broke it immediately and came back here. I'm so sorry Scott! Please forgive me?" I beg.

Scott stands up and paces in front of the bed. "Do you like Jackson? You know what? Where is he? Never mind I'll find him." Scott goes out the door and down the hall to Jackson's room. I follow after him. Once he realizes that Jackson isn't there he heads down the stairs. "JACKSON!" He yells. I hear Lydia shout something but don't catch it.

Scott throws open the front door and there's Jackson on the porch. Scott marches up to Jackson and pins him against the wall. "IS SHE YOUR MATE?" He yells at him.

Jackson looks confused for a moment, then shakes his head. "NO, I already told you guys Lydia isn't my mate. Now what the FUCK is going on? Can you let me down?" He asks.

"NO! Is Allison your mate?" Scott asks in a smaller voice.

Jackson is thrown off guard by the question. He looks at his feet and takes a moment to answer. "Yes." He says quiet enough that I barely hear it.

This seems to snap me out of whatever spell I was in. "Why did you never say anything?"

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE SCOTT! I just wanted you to be happy. And if that meant you were going to be with Scott, I was going to deal with it." Jackson declared. After hearing this Scott let him down.

"Before you say anything Allison, I have to tell you what I did. I kissed Isaac. And Isaac is my mate." Scott says.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Isaac says suddenly besides me. "Have you known all this time?"

"NO! I just figured out today, after I kissed you. That's why I ran. The feelings were too much for me. But then I sat down and thought about it for a while and I realized that I love you." Scott announced. He came up to Isaac and kissed him.

When they break for air Isaac says, "I love you, too, you dork!"

"Wait what about us Scott?" I ask.

"Allison, I love you, too. But not the same way I love Isaac. I'm sorry but we have to break up. I need to be with my mate." Scott clarifies.

After a moment I sigh and nod. "I understand. I don't hate you for wanting to be with him. I hope we can still be friends eventually."

Scott takes Isaac's hand and leads him into the deeper into the woods to do god knows what. I turn around to where Jackson is still leaning against the manor. "I guess we should tell Lydia that I'm your mate. I don't want to hurt her."

Still looking down he replies. "She broke up with me earlier, told me we were done for good." When he looks up at me I can see how vulnerable he is. There are unshed tears in his eyes. I march over to him an embrace him. After a moment I pull back. "You don't hate me for ruining your relationship with Scott?"

"Of course not, Jackson! We knew we wouldn't be together forever whenever he told me that I wasn't his mate. I'm just glad it wasn't someone else. Scott and Isaac need each other to heal from what's happen to them. And I can see that you need someone to help you too. You're not broken like you think you are. You're just cracked and I'm going to fix you. I love you Jackson. I know it might be soon but I really care about you." I hug him again and we head inside. I'm really glad we got together.

Lydia POV

I knock Aiden's door and when he yells come in I burst through the door. "So I know I'm your mate and that you were holding back your feelings because I was with Jackson. I broke up with him this morning." I walk across the room to where Aiden I sitting on his desk chair. I get on his lap before he realizes what's going on.

"Lydia, wait!" Aiden grabs my arms to stop me from taking off his shirt. "Wait just a minute! Won't he be angry and try to kill me or something? I can't do this if it's going to get my brother and I kicked out of the pack. We need a pack more than I need a mate even if I want you this badly."

"No I have it planned out. Allison is Jackson's mate and Isaac is Scott's mate and they're getting together right now. So no one will have a problem with this. Now can you shove you dick into my hole?" I demand.

"Yea. Okay." Aiden says. Then he puts his mouth on mine and carries me to the bed.

Stiles POV

"WOW! That was a lot of work. Let me know to never volunteer to help you plan something ever again. You're a monster, ALL of you. I don't think I can ever look at a color swatch or a flower again. You're worse than Lydia in this mode. Whatever still needs to be chosen, chose for me. I'm done. I'm going to go find my mate and our cubs now. I'll see you guys again Tomorrow same time. I'm meeting subjects right?" I ask the girls of the council.

"Correct Stiles. Bring the cubs again so that your subjects can give them blessings. The blueprint of the Castle should have downloaded into your system, so I think you can find your way to them on your own. We have more work to do. Goodnight, your majesty." says Alyssa.

"Goodnight!"Meghan and Krystal echo as I walk towards the door.

"Goodnight." I say as I walk out the door. Following the map on my screen I go back to the Council Room to Derek and the cubs.

As soon as I open the door Derek shoves Isaiah and Luxa into my arms. "Thank goodness you can back. The woke up and wouldn't stop crying and I got Alyssa calm but they wouldn't and I didn't know what to do. And… And….." Derek trails off.

"Derek It's fine. You're an amazing father and alpha to the cubs. They're probably hungry and home sick. But I think they're going to have to get use to this place. It's going to become our second home soon." I give Derek a kiss before I continue. "Gentlemen," I say addressing Manuel and Cameron who were still hunched over whatever was on the table. "I'm going to steal my mate and cubs back. See you tomorrow." I say already sending the cribs back to the house. I look over to Derek, "Are you ready?" I ask him. When he nods, I teleport us to the foyer of the Manor.

I look at the clock on the wall. It's only eight o'clock. "I'm going to go feed the cubs. Can you go help the pups at the Den then come back here and we can call it an early night?" I take Alyssa from him and balance her into my arms and take them to the kitchen. I settle each of them into their high chairs. I get out three cans of baby food and bottles of milk.

I take turns feeding each of them. When I'm done I take them one by one up to their rooms and change them into pajamas. When I've made sure all three of them are sleeping and won't be up for a while I head to my room. I take a shower and put on my on pajama pants and wait for Derek in bed.

After another 10 minutes or so I feel Derek pull up into the driveway threw our mate bond. Danny, Erica, Ethan, and Boyd are with him. When Derek finally gets to the room it's nine. He shucks off his shirt and pants. Once he's only in boxers he claims into bed next to me. He wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep.

Derek POV

I wake up to pounding on the door. I take a breath to realize it's Isaac. "Derek? Stiles?" He calls out.

I get up and walk over to the door. I look at the clock on the night stand. It reads 10:58. "What is it Isaac? You're going to wake up the cubs."

"Derek we were out in the woods and we saw something in the sky, and at first we thought it was a shooting star but it was too close to us. And then she fell right in front of us. And we didn't know what to do, so I came get you guys and Scott's still there with her. But we need to hurry.

At this point Stiles is awake. He throws on a shirt and throws sweat pants at me and a shirt. I put them on and let Isaac into the room. "Alright Isaac. I'm going to teleport us to them. So I need you to think extra hard about where they are right now." Stiles instructs.

After a second we appear in the woods. There's an over powering scent of ash and feathers. I look around and see Scott on the ground next to a body. There are feathers all around her. I realize that they are wings attached to the girl.

At that moment she gasp and opens her eyes. "Where's Danny?" She says before she passes out again.


End file.
